Twincest,Separation,meeting again
by Mashiro Runa
Summary: Rin Kagamine dan Len Kagamine adalah saudara kembar. namun karena sebuah tragedi,mereka berpisah dan saling jatuh cinta. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah akan berjalan lancar? ataukah tidak? MY FIRST FANFICTION!
1. prolog

PERHATIAN!

Vocaloid bukanlah milik saya,namun milik

Crypton Future Media…

Prolog

~normal POV~

Di Tokyo pada tahun 20XX,ada sebuah klan yang sangatlah terkenal. Klan itu adalah Klan Kagamine. Sudah 150 tahun klan itu bertahan,dan mereka sangatlah kaya. Namun setelah lama terkenal,ada beberapa klan yang juga terkenal. Rinto Kagamine adalah kepala keluarga klan Kagamine,dan istrinya adalah Lenka Kagamine yang sedang mengandung sepasang anak kembar. Rinto sudah menentukan kedua anaknya,yaitu Rin dan Len Kagamine.

Lama waktu berlalu, Len dan Rin sudah berusia 1 bulan. Len lebih tua 5 menit daripada Rin. Walaupun seluruh anggota klan Kagamine itu sangat senang,ada 2 klan yang bersekutu untuk menghancurkan klan Kagamine. Yaitu adalah Klan Shion dan Klan Hatsune.

3,5 tahun kemudian…..

~Rin POV~

"Rin-chan! Aku mau melamarmu! Kalau aku besar nanti,aku akan menikahimu!" kata saudaraku,Len Kagamine

"Tapi… Kata ayah kan kita nggak boleh begitu… Saudara satu keluarga tidak boleh saling suka,nanti bla bla bla sama ayah loh." Aku ragu-ragu menjawabnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membawamu kabur saat kita berusia 13 tahun!" katanya semangat. Dasar aneh..

"Rin! Len! Cepatlah sembunyi! Kita diserang!" teriak pembantu mereka.

Aku dan saudaraku bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Len sempat mengintip sementara beberapa kali,dan dia melihat darah dimana-mana. Ketika keadaan sudah menenang,aku keluar walaupun saudaraku melarangnya.

Aku menelusuri lorong-lorong di rumahku. Aku melihat banyak darah disana,dan kulihat ayah dan ibuku sudah berdarah-darah. Memang,ini sangatlah menakutkan,namun aku harus mencari saudaraku dahulu.

"Len-chaaan! Len-chan? Dimana kau? Aku takut…" Aku berteriak sekuat mungkin untuk mencari Len.

"Rin! Kau baik-baik saja? Aku juga takuuut!" Len langsung memelukku dari belakang. Aku cukup tenang kembali setelah dipeluknya. Namun dibelakang Len,aku melihat seseorang yang sangat mengerikan membawa pisau. Karena aku takut kehilangan saudaraku,aku melindunginya dan malah tertusuk pisau yang ditusukkan oleh pria itu.

"Rin! Hei,jgn tinggalkan aku sendiri! Kau kan sudah janji padaku saat kecil kau akan bersamaku terus kan?! Hei!" aku mendengar Len berteriak sambil menangis didepan aku yang terbaring berdarah.

"Len… Larilah… Kau satu-satunya keluarga Kagamine yang tersisa… Aku mohon…" aku dengan suara kecil,dan Len lari,dan meninggalkanku sendiri walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak mau.

12 jam kemudian….

~normal POV~

"Kasihan anak perempuan ini… Dia masih hidup,sebaiknya kita adopsi saja,Rei." Kata wanita berambut hitam itu sambil menggendong Rin.

"Ide bagus,Rui. Nama aslinya Rin Kagamine,dan sebaiknya kita ubah namanya menjadi Rin Kagene saja,daripada seseorang akan melakukan seperti ini lagi padanya." Pria itu setuju akan perkataan wanita bernama Rui Kagene itu,dan Rin pun,berubah namanya menjadi Rin Kagene….

~Len POV~

Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah yang merupakan milik Neru Akita. Dia bersedia merawatku sampai kapan pun yang aku mau. Aku senang sekali bertemu dengan orang itu. Walau begitu,aku masih mengharapkan Rin baik-baik saja,dan selamat…

Bagaimana? Silahkan review,saran,kritikan,pujian,dan lainnya! pleaseeee


	2. Chapter 1

Author:Rin! Ayo bersiap!

Rin:OGAH!

Len:hehehe *crossdress menjadi Rin* PERHATIAN KERAS! VOCALOID BUKANLAH MILIK AUTHOR,TAPI MILIK CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA!

Rin:WTF! Len! *aura phoenix muncul*

Len:ampuuuun!

Author:Nah,silahkan menikmati bab 1 dari fanfiction ini A

Bab 1

8 tahun kemudian…

Rin POV

"Rin-chan! Sarapan! Kita akan pindah rumah hari ini!"

Astaga, aku bahkan lupa kami akan pindah ke Kyoto hari ini! Kupikir itu minggu depan. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ibu tiriku, Rui Kagene, selalu menyuruhku cepat karena waktu berjalan cepat. Namaku Rin Kagene, usia 11 tahun. Tapi nama asliku Rin Kagamine. Kata ayah tiriku, Rei Kagene,mereka mengubah nama belakangku karena suatu alasan. Mereka sangatlah baik padaku. Tapi,setiap malam,aku mimpi sebuah mimpi yang aneh terus menerus… Dan aku akan menceritakannya nanti!

Aku pun cepat-cepat ke dapur untuk memakan sarapan kesukaanku, jus jeruk dan roti selai jeruk. Semua barang, seperti lemari baju dan ranjang, sudah mulai dipindahkan. Bahkan, tadi malam aku tidur bersama kedua orang tua tiriku di _bedcover_ yang mudah dipindahkan. Kata ayah tiriku, aku akan mulai sekolah di Vocaloid Academy, tapi aku belum tes masuk disana,astaga.

"Rin! Kita berangkat dalam 20 menit, cepatlah mandi, sekarang! Lalu berpakaianlah!" Ibuku(aku memanggil ibu tiriku dengan sebutan 'ibu') mulai marah melihatku naik tangga dengan pelan-pelan.

"BAIKLAH!" Tiba-tiba saja, aku langsung ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, dan entahlah, aku tidak tahu dari mana kekuatan itu berasal.

Skip Time,setelah sampai di rumah baru…

Rin POV(tidak ada perubahan)

Whoah! Rumahnya sangatlah bagus! Aku tidak dapat percaya kalau mulai sekarang, aku dapat tidur sendiri, ruang belajar sendiri,dan lainnya. Bahkan…Kamarku dipenuhi _wallpaper _ kesukaanku,jeruk! Astaga, aku sudah boleh pingsan sekarang karena aku melihat banyaknya jeruk disini! Aku langsung menaruh foto tua yang agak rusak di meja belajarku. Kata okaa-san, mereka keluarga asliku. Aku sempat menulis nama kedua orang tua asliku,namun anak laki-laki yang disebelahku? Aku tidak tahu tentangnya.

"Ehem,maaf mengganggu kekagumanmu, Rin, tapi kau akan tes masuk Vocaloid Academy dalam… 15 menit." Ibuku memanggilku dan aku kaget. Tunggu,15 menit?! Kau bercanda!

"Rin! Akan kuantar kau ke sekolah itu! Cepatlah!" Ayahku membunyikan klakson mobil dan pertanda waktunya aku untuk bersiap.

Aku langsung ke halaman rumah dan menaikki mobil Avanza ayahku. Sambil di perjalanan, aku menyalakan Mp3 milikku dan memutar lagu kesukaanku, yaitu 'Romeo and Cinderella'. Dan tengah mendengar lagu itu, aku memimpikan itu lagi…

Mimpi Rin: (dalam bentuk Rin POV)

"_Rin! Aku akan menikahimu saat aku besar nanti!" Dia berteriak sambil memegang tanganku._

"_Astaga, sudah kukatakan 50 kali,aku belum tentu mau, nii-san."aku menghela nafasku dalam-dalam._

Mimpi Rin selesai.

Rin POV

Aku terbangun dan terkejut,dan aku ingat di mimpiku itu,aku memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan nii-san. Seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku.

"Rin,kita sudah sampai. Turunlah, aku akan menunggumu sampai tes berakhir." Ayahku melihatku.

"Wish me luck,dad!" aku turun dan berlari menuju ruang tes masukku.

Len POV

Namaku Len Kagamine,dan aku adalah ketua OSIS Vocaloid Academy. Aku sedang menelusuri calon murid yang akan tes hari ini,namanya Rin Kagene. Tunggu, di data tentang dia dan keluarganya, dia bernama asli….RIN KAGAMINE?! Tidak mungkin bukan? Dia sudah sekarat saat itu… Kurasa dia ditolong keluarga Kagene itu.

"Permisi! Apakah ini ruang tes masuknya? Gomenasai saya telat!" Kata anak perempuan yang berambut honeyblonde dan mata warna azure itu…. Dia Rin, Rin Kagamine.

"Iya.. Kau pasti Rin Kagamine ya? Silahkan masuk. Saya Len Kagamine, ketua OSIS dan pengawas tes masukmu."

"Kagamine? Kau dari Klan Kagamine juga?" Rin terkejut dan hampir seluruh ruangan bergema suaranya.

"Iya,iya,dan aku saudara kembarmu. Kita berpisah 8 tahun yang lalu,ingat?" kataku dingin, "ini soal tes masukmu,waktunya 3 jam,4 mata pelajaran."

Rin mengambil soalnya dan langsung mengerjakannya. Aku hanya melihat wajahnya yang tetap manis seperti dulu, dan tidak pernah berubah. Pita putihnya tetap dipakainya.

Rin POV

OMG Oh My Goddess! Sumpah! Kepalaku langsung sakit ketika mendengar kata-kata si shota! Tapi aku tidak kenal si shota itu,sebab aku pernah tertabrak mobil dan walaupun aku selamat,aku… Amnesia total saat usiaku masih 6 tahun. Namun.. apakah dia benar-benar anak yang ada disebelahku di foto itu? Ah,fokuskan diriku ke tes masuk! Aku banyak kerjaan akhir-akhir ini, seperti pekerjaan rumah, berkemas-kemas, dan lain-lain.

"Aku selesai.. Ini jawaban dan soal tes masuknya.." kataku lesu sambil menyerahkan dua lembar kertas dan aku masih agak pusing-pusing.

"Ah,baiklah. Kau baik-baik saja, Kagane-san?" Len mengkhawatirkanku karena melihatku agak sempoyongan.

"Ya… Aku.. Baik.. Baik.. Sa..Ja…" Perlahan-lahan,aku terjatuh pingsan. Seolah-olah, rasa sakit di kepalaku menghilang, dan aku tidak sadarkan diri.

Skip Time~ 2 jam kemudian

Normal POV

"Rin! Anata wa daijoubu desuka?" Seorang pria berambut hitam melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut honeyblonde.

"Aku baik-baik saja,otou-san.." Jawab anak perempuan rambut honeyblonde itu. Dia berbaring di ruang UKS Vocaloid Academy.

"Rinny! Syukurlah! Kau baik-baik saja!" Peluk seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan anak perempuan itu.

"Sebentar ya,Len Kagamine,bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar?" kata Rei Kagene,ayah tiri Rin Kagene, sambil memegang tangan Len.

Rei dan Len pun keluar UKS sebentar meninggalkan Rin. Rin masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Entah saudara, keluarga, dan sebagainya.

"Len, kau saudara kembar Rin, bukan?"

"Ya.. Namun dia tidak mengingatnya."

"Pantas saja... sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Rin tidak heran jika dia tidak mengingatmu."

"Kenapa? kenapa begitu?"

"Sebenarnya, Rin amnesia, saat usianya 6 tahun."

"A.. Apa? Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang itu?"

"Baiklah…"

_FlashBack start_

_Di Tokyo, saat malam natal_

_3 tahun setelah Rin dan Len berpisah_

_Rei's POV_

_"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Aku mau boneka kelinci ituu!"_

_"Rin, jangan lari-lari,berbahaya!" kataku._

_"Aku baik-baik saja, otou-san! Aku akan baik-baik saja!" kata Rin, anak tiriku di tengah zebracross._

_Aku hanya dapat menghela napas melihat Rin. Dan ketika aku melihatnya lagi…_

_CRIIIIIIIT! _

_Seorang pengendara mabuk menabrak Rin yang bahkan tidak melihat mobil itu. Rin tergeletak di jalanan dengan kepala yang terbentur keras._

_"Seseorang! Panggilkan ambulan!" kata ibu-ibu yang panik._

_"Baiklah!" seorang penjual buah di trotoar menekan tombol-tombol di handphone-nya._

_Setelah 2 jam,di rumah sakit Tokyo_

_"Permisi, saya perawat disini. Kata dokter, Rin Kagene amnesia total karena kecelakaan itu." Kata seorang perawat yang sambil membuka catatan mengenai Rin, "Nyawanya tidak dalam bahaya, jadi janganlah panik mengenai hal itu."_

_"Syukurlah.." Kata istriku,Rui Kagene._

_"Rin akan koma selama beberapa hari,mungkin minggu ataupun bulan. Jadi mohon bersabarlah." Kata dokter itu._

_"Baiklah terima kasih."_

_Flashback End_

Len POV

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku membasahi pipiku dengan sangat deras. Rei Kagene,ayah tiri Rin heran melihatku menangis. Aku ngaku! Aku memang anak cengeng!

"HUWEEEEEEEEE" aku menangis sangat sangat kencang.

"Ano… Len-kun,ada apa?" Rin mengintipku yang sedang menangis. OMG! Dia… Dia melihatku yang sedang menangis! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

"Ti… tidak ada apa-apa kok,Rinny." Kataku sambil mengelap air mataku.

"Hentikan! Aku nggak sudi dipanggil Rinny! Kita baru ketemu dan kau sudah memanggilku dengan nama kecilku! Hentikanlah bodoh!"

Aku cukup sakit hati ketika dia bilang aku bodoh. Aku suka dia sejak kecil, bahkan bisa dikatakan aku suka saudara kembarku melebihi rasa suka antar sesama saudara. Rasanya, sangat menusuk hatiku. Dan aku.. harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Rin menyukai orang lain selain aku dan… harapanku tentang kami hidup berdua menghilang…

**Bagaimana? Sudah kuusahakan sampai 1000 words lebih :D **

**Support untuk chapter selanjutnya yaaa**

**Review dan comment! **


	3. Chapter 2

Author: gomenasai para readers terhormatt! Kebanyakan TO,ulangan-ulangan,dan lain-lain! *sujud 90 derajat*

Rin: ah bilang aja klo sengaja update lemot gara-garan sindrom males gerak dan males mikirmu *minum jus jeruk*

Author: *ambil korek api* *ambil semua boneka jeruk punya Rin*

Rin: *loading* *loading* *sadar* JANGAN BAKAR ITU! BAKA AUTHOR!

**Vocaloid bukanlah milik Author Mashiro Runa©**

**Namun tetap saja**

**Fanfict ini milik Author Mashiro Runa©**

Len: selamat dibaca! Dan perhatikan penulisannya

_Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz _(artinya isi surat)

_**Asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop **_(artinya dalam hati)

"qazwsxedcrfvtgbyhnujmikolp" (artinya dialog pembicaraan)

* * *

3 hari setelah tes masuk Vocaloid Academy…

Rin POV

Halo minna-san! Hari ini akan ada surat pemberitahuan tentang tes masukku. Kalau aku lulus, secara teknis baju, buku, tas, dan tentang letak kelasku akan dikirim juga. Tapi kalau aku tidak lulus, maka hanya diberi surat pemberitahuannya. Setelah bangun tidur, aku langsung ke tempat kotak pos rumah baruku dan mencari surat pemberitahuannya. Aku juga mengambil koran langganan ayahku, surat pembayaran PLN, dan surat-surat yang tidak jelas lainnya. Aku membuka surat pemberitahuan dari Vocaloid Academy, dan ketika kubaca suratnya…

* * *

_Kepada Nyonya Rin Kagene_

_Dengan bangga kami nyatakan bahwa anda _

_LULUS_

_Dalam tes masuk sekolah kami ini. Anda dapat mulai masuk sekolah kami pada :_

_Hari/tanggal : Senin,12 April 20xx_

_Kelas__: 7-A_

_Wali Kelas__ :__Meito Sakine_

_Sekian dari surat pemberitahuan kami. Terima kasih_

* * *

Apa?! Aku lulus?! Pantas saja ada diberikan buku pelajaran, seragam, dan tas. Kalau kuingat-ingat… TANGGAL 12 APRIL ITU HARI INI! Karena masih jam 07.10 pagi dan pelajaran akan dimulai jam 08.00, aku segera melesat memakai seragamku, memasak sarapanku, membereskan buku dan alat-alat tulisku. Ibuku dan ayahku sedang diluar kota untuk sementara. Setelah semua selesai, memakai sepatuku dan pergi ke sekolah baruku. Tenang saja, aku tidak lupa untuk mengunci rumahku. Kini aku sangat bersemangat! Yosh, Rin Kagene atau Rin Kagamine atau apalah akan menjadi murid Vocaloid Academy !

Len POV

Konnichiwa minna… Masih ingat padaku,bukan? Si Len Kagamine yang paling keren di Vocaloid Academy ini. Memang benar sih kalau aku murid teladan, keren. Tapi…

"Len-kuun! Menikahlah dengankuuu!"

"Len-sama! Matilah bersamakuuuuu!"

Kuakui… Kehidupan di sekolahku selalu dipenuhi teriakan para gadis-gadis yang merupakan fans clubku.

"Len, kau tahu tidak siapa anak baru itu?" Sahabatku,Mikuo Hatsuno, menunjuk gadis honeyblonde yang berpita putih besar di kepalanya. Dia memakai seragam sekolah ini sih… DIA… DIA RIN-CHAN TERCINTAKUUUU! Abaikan kata-kataku yang berlebihan itu.

"Mikuo… DIA SAUDARI KEMBARKU YANG KUCERITAKAN PADAMU 3 TAHUN YANG LALUUUUU!" Aku berteriak kegirangan di depan Mikuo.

"Bukannya dia sudah mati katamu?" Mikuo langsung menutup telinganya.

"Aku bilangnya dia sekarat, bukan mati. Bisakah kau bedakan mana kata 'mati' dan mana kata 'sekarat'?"

"Ah, Kagamine-kun. Selamat pagi." Rin tersenyum dengan wajah innocent-nya. Sudah lama tidak melihat senyuman itu.

"Pagi juga, Kagene-san." Aku menjawabnya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Permisi ya. Len, kurasa aku harus memaksamu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dariku dan dari Piko." Mikuo menyeretku ke toilet laki-laki. Disana sudah 'dihadiri' oleh Utatane Piko dan Kasene Ted, kedua sahabatku selain Mikuo.

"Len! Kenapa dia memanggilmu Kagamine-san dan kau memanggilnya Kagene-san?!" Mikuo bertanya kepadaku dengan nada 'memaksa'

"errr… Tentang itu…." Sumpah! Sweatdrop ku bercucuran hingga aku seperti mandi saja!

"Betul! Tadi aku juga melihatnya! Kenapa? Kau bilang dia saudara kembarmu kan?" Piko ikut-ikutan bertanya kepadaku.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Pertama, dia amnesia saat umurnya kalau nggak salah 6 tahun. Kedua, dia memanggilku Kagamine-kun, bukan kagamine-san. Yang ketiga, jangan lakukan ini lagi." Aku langsung menyeka keringatku yang membuatku basah kuyup.

Ketika hendak ditanya-tanyakan lagi, bel masuk berbunyi. Keberuntungan di pihakku.. Aku dan Piko kelas 7-A, mereka berdua kelas 7-D. Dengan kecepatan inhuman pun aku berlari menuju kelas yang sangat jauh itu. Kelasku dengan toilet laki-laki jaraknya sekitar 20 meter. Jadi kalau telat 1 detik pun setelah Meito-sensei datang, habislah diriku.

Normal POV

Len pun sampai di kelas tepat 10 detik sebelum Meito-sensei datang. Seperti biasa, kelas 7-A tidak seperti kelas lain yang tenang dan damai, melainkan seperti pasar dan kapal yang bagian dalamnya hancur lebur. Ketua kelas 7-A, Miku Hatsuko, sudah menyerah mengurusi kelasnya itu.

Kembali kepada cerita. Len segera duduk ditempatnya. Dan 3 detik setelah duduk, Meito-sensei masuk ke kelas dengan wajah yang senang.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru. Dia menggantikan salah satu teman kita, Kaiko Shihion, yang pindah sekolah 3 minggu yang lalu." Seru Meito-sensei sambil menaruh berkas-berkas ulangan fisika yang akan diadakan pada hari itu juga.

"Apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki?" Tanya Piko yang sangat sangat penasaran.

"Anak perempuan. Nilainya pada tes masuknya sangat sempurna, tidak ada kesalahan satu pun." Meito-sensei sangat senang dengan kata-katanya, "Rin Kagene, masuklah." Dan Rin pun masuk ke kelas itu dengan sedikit blushing di pipinya.

"Rin Kagene, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Meito-sensei mempersilahkan Rin berbicara dan para laki-laki langsung mimisan melihat Rin, kecuali Len sendiri.

Rin POV

"Rin Kagene, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Meito-sensei berkata padaku, dan aku melihat para laki-laki disini sedang ber'nosebleed' melihatku. Hanya ada 4 suku kata yang mewakili sifat mereka, MEN-JI-JI-KAN!

"Namaku Rin Kagene, dan nama asliku sebenarnya Rin Kagamine. Saat usiaku 6 setengah tahun, aku tertabrak mobil dan membuatku amnesia. Jadi mohon bantuannya." Aku membungkuk dan tersenyum dengan senyuman innocent yang merupakan senyuman pembuat para laki-laki jatuh cinta padaku. Bisa dibilang itu senjata rahasia kalau belum punya pacar satupun.

"Hm…. Kagene-san, kau boleh duduk dimana pun tempat yang kosong." Aku langsung ke belakang tempat Len duduk. Aku hanya kenal Len disini. Hey, tidak berati aku menyukainya! Kami hanya sebatas teman saja,tahu! Dan ketika ku duduk di belakang Len, semua laki-laki langsung men'death glare' Len karena diantara aku dan Len, semuanya perempuan dan Len hanya laki-laki yang dekat padaku, sisanya sangat jauh.

"Baiklah. Kini, mari kita mulai ulangan fisikanya." Meito-sensei membagikan semua murid kertas ulangannya. Para murid disini langsung panik setengah mati, dan aku hanya duduk tenang. Kenapa? Karena di sekolah lamaku, aku selalu paling pintar dan paling kawaii. Fisika? Itu termasuk 3 pelajaran terhebatku. Jadi tidak belajar pun, aku bisa mendapat nilai 95 keatas.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh memulai ulangannya." Setelah kata-kata itu diucapkan, aku langsung mengerjakan ulangannya tanpa berpikir lama. Soal ini terlalu mudah bagiku, tapi tidak bagi semua di kelas ini karena aku melihat mereka stres mengerjakan ulangan ini.

1 jam 30 menit kemudian…

Masih Rin POV

"Baiklah, kumpulkan kertas ulangan kalian disini. Besok bapak akan memberitahukan nilainya." Meito-sensei berkeliling untuk mengumpulkan kertas ulanganya itu. Len tampak kelelahan, tapi aku hanya menggambar tokoh manga kesukaanku.

"Nee nee Kagane-san, namaku Miku Hatsuko, ketua kelas di kelas ini. Salam kenal!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan rambut twintail-nya berbicara denganku. Aku menengok ke arah gadis itu.

"Salam kenal juga, Hatsuko-chan. Uhm… Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Miku-chan?" Aku sedikit gugup dengannya. Disusul seseorang berambut putih. Tunggu, dia anak perempuan atau laki-laki?!

"Ah, boleh saja kok. Aku memanggilmu Rin-chan ya! Oh iya, ini Piko Utatane." Miku-chan menujuk anak berambut putih itu.

"Apakah dia anak perempuan atau laki-laki? Karena penampilannya seperti perempuan dan seragammu seragam laki-laki."

"Piko itu bukan laki-laki ataupun perempuan, tetapi gender ke 3, Hideyoshi!" Len menyela pembicaraan kami, dan ketenangan selama 5 menit terjadi.

"KAU SENDIRI JUGA SHOTA KAN, TUAN LEN KAGAMINE!" Utatane-kun berteriak hingga Meiko-sensei, wali kelas 7-B, datang ke kelas kami.

"PIKO UTATANE! KAU LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 50 KALI! LEN KAGAMINE! KAU SIT UP SEBANYAK 30 KALI!" Meiko-sensei menghukum Kagamine-kun dan Utatane-kun dengan sangat sangat berat. Dan kalian tahu, wajah mereka berdua sangat basah karena menurutku, mereka menganggap diri mereka 'skakmat'.

"Piko, Len, bagaimana rasanya dihukum sama Meiko-sensei?" Miku-chan mengunyah sebuah negi yang didapat entah dari mana.

"NGGAK ENAK SAMA SKALI! MENDINGAN SI NENEK SIHIR PENSIUNN!" Mereka mengatakannya bersama-sama. Dan seketika itu juga, Meiko-sensei datang dan menyeret mereka keluar kelas.

"AMPUN! DEMI TUHAN! AMPUNI KAMII!" Kelas kami pun berduka atas kedua teman kelas kami yang segera disiksa oleh Meiko-sensei, mungkin saja.

* * *

Sekian dari chapter 2. Berikut ini balasan untuk

Para pembaca yang tidak mempunyai account :

kuroi-kuro:

Wah… maaf kalau alurnya agak kecepetan. Tapi sebenarnya masih banyak ide-ide lain yang jadi bahan chapter selanjutnya. Tenang saja, pasti banyak kok chapternya. Tentang penulisannya, sudah diperbaikki di chapter 1 dan 2.

Aprian. :

Sip deh bos. Akan dilaksanakan dengan segenap hati!

Rin: *elus-elus boneka jeruknya sambil komat kamit*

Miku:Len, Rin-chan kenapa tuh? Kok sampai mengucapkan mantra sih?

Len:biasa lah, bonekanya mau dibakar sama author. Kalau nggak, apa lagi?

Author: *sibuk urusin rancangan fanfict lain*

Miku:BAKA AUTHOR! BLAJAR SANA! Abis libur paskah kan Try Out Provinsi!

Author: mati aku! *langsung blajar*

Piko: Review please! REVIEWWWW!


	4. Chapter 3

Runa: Saya update! saya kembali!

Rin: hari ini Mayu muncul loh!

Mayu: saya mengalahkan bakauthor nih

Teto: saya baca disclaimer ya!

**Vocaloid is not Mashiro Runa's**

**But this fanfiction**

**is Mashiro Runa's**

Ted: silahkan membaca!

* * *

**Len POV**

"Len, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah dihukum sama Meiko-sensei?" Mikuo bertanya dengan terheran-heran. Kuakui, Mikuo adalah negi freak yang setiap hari makanannya negi, negi, negi, dan negi terus! Kemarin, bento steak dengan negi, hari ini? Es krim negi. Besok? Jangan-jangan roti isi negi lagi. Astaga, benar-benar aneh.

"Parah sekali! Masa disuruh lari keliling lapangan 100 kali, cuci gudang gedung olahraga, menggantikan semua petugas piket di kelas kita selama sebulan, dan setiap hari wajib dibelikan sake sampai ulangan fisika selanjutnya! Setiap hari 4 botol! Habis sudah uang jajanku selama sebulan." Aku melahap bento-ku. Ah iya, aku makan siang di atap. Bersama Miku, Mikuo, Piko, Ted, dan saudari kembarku yang telah amnesia, Rin, tentunya.

"Nee.. Kagamine-kun.. Guru-guru di sekolah lamaku, UTAU Primary school, kalau kau mengatakan hal itu, kau akan diskors selama sebulan." Bagus, kata-kata Rin membuatku merinding kembali.

"Panggil aku Len saja. Kita kan…", "Diamlah! Jangan seolah-olah kau tahu masa laluku dan mengaturku ya, KA-G A-MI-NE L-E-N!" sekali lagi, terima kasih pada Rin karena ia membuatku sakit hati lagi.

"Rin-chan, tidak baik membuat Len sakit hati… Karena para fans girlsnya akan…" Belum selesai Mikuo menjelaskannya, para fans girls-ku datang. Rin hanya melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Hei! Anak baru! Jangan kurang ajar sama Len-sama!" Ketua dari fans girls-ku mulai mengancam Rin.

"Urusai, kau telah mengganggu acara makan siang kami. Kalau tidak ada keperluan yang sangat amat penting, pergilah, SEKARANG!" Rin mulai tersinggung. Dulu kalau membuat Rin tersinggung adalah hal yang amat sangat fatal, dan dapat mengakibatkan patah tulang.

"Hoo~ Anak baru berani melawan ya? Cobalah lawan kami~" Rin berdiri, dan mengambil sebuah pedang kayu yang entah datang dari mana.

Rin mulai memukuli mereka, sehingga banyak yang memar-memar, dan beberapa menjadi patah tulang.

"Aku ingat! Jangan-jangan Rin adalah… ONIHIME DARI UTAU PRIMARY SCHOOL!" julukkan itu kan dibuat oleh para berandalan. Rin menggangguk pelan dan tersenyum seperti biasanya, "Saa, mari kita lanjutkan acara makan siangnya!" Rin kembali duduk dan makan. Ted memang mantan berandalan saat dulu, tapi sejak ditolak oleh Yukari Yuzuki, gadis yang pernah ditaksirnya, maka Ted berubah 180 derajat dari berandalan menjadi siswa biasa, walaupun kadang sifat di masa lalunya sering terbawa tanpa ia sadari.

"Nee Ted-chan, mau kuhajar lagi setelah 3 tahun?" Nada manis Rin benar-benar mengerikan.

"Jangan lah Rin… Nanti kau ditolak Shion-senpai lagi loh. Kau tidak ingat gara-gara suka menghajar orang, jadinya ditolak?" tunggu, Shion?! Itu.. Itu nama klan yang pernah menghancurkan klan kami dulu! Gara-gara dia… mati saja dia jika kami bertemunya lagi!

"Len, kau kenapa? Mau kucium nanti?" Goda adik kembarku. Sukses dia membuatku seperti orang yang sedang mabuk.

"Maaf deh, Rin. Aku lagi bengong saja."

"Rin-chan! Aku mau cobain omelete kamu donk! Terlihat enak! Akan kutukar dengan jeruk mandarin milikku!" Kata Teto sambil menunjukkan sebuah jeruk.

"Aku mau! Ini!" Rin memberikan salah satu omeletnya ke Teto dan mengambil jeruk mandarin tersebut.

"Aku bosan, apakah kita bisa melakukan sesuatu?", "Main Truth or Dare saja!" Usul Mikuo. Semua menggangguk setuju, kecuali aku.

**Rin POV**

Truth or Dare ya? Kalau ditanya siapa yang kusuka, aku tidak menyukai siapapun. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu Len, aku merasa aku pernah bertemunya dalam ingatanku. Aku amnesia, dan orang yang mirip denganku sering muncul dalam mimpiku.

"Baiklah! Akan kuputar guntingnya!" Miku memutar gunting itu, dan guntingnya mengarah ke arah Teto.

"Teto! Truth or Dare?" kata Miku bersemangat, "Aku pilih... Truth." Kata Teto sambil malu-malu. "Kalau begitu, siapa yang kau suka?" kata kami serempak. Ingat, Teto tidak ikut mengatakannya.

"Aku... Suka Ted! Aku cinta mati sama Ted dan roti perancisku!" Ted yang mendengar itu langsung berblushing. Mikuo sempat memfotonya dan menyimpannya.

"Baiklah! Giliranku memutarnya!" Teto memutarnya dan gunting itu kini kearahku, "Rin, Truth or Dare?" Teto tersenyum licik. Aku punya firasat buruk nih.

"Dare saja deh." Aku mengulum permen jerukku.

"Cium Len Kagamine TEPAT di bibir, dan di depan kami, sekarang." Kata Teto. Tuh kan! Firasatku benar!

Akupun menarik kerah Len, dan menciumnya, dibibirnya. Mikuo langsung memotret kami berkali-kali. Aku langsung melepasnya, dan kembali mengulum permenku. Dan saat itu juga, ada email masuk dari sepupu semasa kecilku, dan kata ibuku, dialah yang selalu ada sejak namaku masih 'Rin Kagamine'.

* * *

**From: Mayu_Yandere**

**To : Rin_OrangePrincess**

**Hei Rin! Aku sudah kembali dari Cina! Aku akan masuk ke sekolahmu loh! Akan kukunjungi kau nanti malam, dan jangan lupa bawa Len ya! Atau kubunuh kau.**

* * *

Ancamannya sungguh menakutkan. "Len, sepupuku, Mayu-san, memaksaku untuk membawamu ke rumahku. Aku serius." Aku memang benci harus bilang begitu.

"Mayu-san? Aku kangen sama kapaknya itu." Len tersenyum sambil bersweatdrop.

"Eh? Len kenal dengan Mayu-san? Kupikir tidak kenal." Kata Teto sambil mengunyah omelete yang tadi kuberikan kepadanya.

"Iya donk. Dia kan sepupuku yang paling yandere sedunia. Tidak heran dia selalu ditolak anak laki-laki walaupun dia manis-", "Len, tebak ini aku siapa?" Kata Mayu-san sambil menutup mata Len. Kami semua hanya merinding ketakutan.

"Hm... Mayu-san...? TUNGGU! AMPUNI SAYA KARENA TELAH MEMBONGKAR RAHASIA TENTANG MAYU-SAN!" Len langsung berbalik arah dan bersujud ke arah Mayu-san. Luar bisa sekali...

"Hm.. Len, kau sudah tahu Rin amnesia ya?" Kata Mayu sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya dan kapaknya.

"Begitulah, Mayu-san...-" , "Panggil aku 'Mayu-sama' !" Mayu memotong pembicaraan Len. Aku hanya mengambil handphoneku, memasang headset, dan mulai mendengarkan lagu.

_Electric love_

_Electric love Ah..._

_I will send this feeling to you_

_Looking up at the sky I see a gradation of the setting sun__  
Orange is blending into black_

Semua terpana melihatku, walaupun aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya

_The illuminations are bathing in light__  
The electric circuit of the whole town is gearing up_

_My voice is becoming radio waves__  
Becoming waves and heading toward you__  
My song is becoming radio waves__  
Becoming waves and echoing toward you__  
My love is becoming radio waves__  
Becoming waves and traveling toward you__  
Before my electric circuit shorts out_

_Electric love_

_Electric love Ah..._

_I will send this feeling to you_

Mikuo merekam suaraku menyanyi, dan dia membisikkan tentang sebuah kompetisi menyanyi... mungkin?

_In the full moon night the myriad of stars are shining__  
Darkness is blending into light_

_Losing their destination the electric waves__  
Make my feelings go astray_

_My voice is becoming radio waves__  
Becoming waves and heading toward you__  
My song is becoming radio waves__  
Becoming waves and echoing toward you__  
My love is becoming radio waves__  
Becoming waves and traveling toward you__  
Before my electric circuit shorts out_

_Electric love_

_Electric love Ah..._

_Electric love_

_Electric love Ah..._

_My voice is becoming radio waves__  
Becoming waves and heading toward you__  
My song is becoming radio waves__  
Becoming waves and echoing toward you__  
My love is becoming radio waves__  
Becoming waves and traveling toward you__  
Before my electric circuit shorts out_

Sejak dulu, ini adalah lagu favoritku. Dan ini akan menjadi lagu kesukaanku sepanjang masa.

_Electric love_

_Electric love Ah..._

_I will send this feeling to you_

_Electric love_

_Electric love Ah..._

_I will send this feeling to you_

Ketika aku selesai menyanyi, mereka semua menatapku dengan... terpesona? Namun aku hanya tetap terdiam. Namun tiba-tiba, 'itu' terulang lagi dalam kepalaku.

* * *

"_Rin! Aku menemukan lagu bagus loh! Judulnya Electric Love! Ini mirip lagu pernyataan cinta." _

"_Eh? Aku akan menyukainya!"_

* * *

"Uh..." Aku mengalami De ja vu... Pengalaman itu... aku pun memegang kedua sisi kepalaku.

"Rin? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Len sambil menatapiku, lebih tepatnya kami bertatapan. Namun saat itu juga, bayangan seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Len, dan seperti membantuku berdiri.

Aku takut, aku bingung. Berwarna hitam putih, seperti sebuah film yang terus berputar dalam kepalaku dan tak dapat kuhentikan. Apa yang akan terjadi? Kejadian apa yang sedang terulang terus dalam kepalaku? Ingatanku kah?

_**Seseorang... Tolonglah... Lakukan sesuatu...**_

_**Sebelum ingatan ini...**_

_**Mulai menyiksaku secara perlahan-lahan..**_

* * *

Runa: Bagaimana? Bagus kan? Proud to me donk!

Rin :Nyeh, nyombong deh.

Len: Ah iya! Author Mashiro Runa sudah mempublishkan 2 cerita baru, A Love Story Between the Princess and the Pauper, tergolong kategori Vocaloid.

Miku: satu lagi. Yaitu Love, Comedy, and Action on Fairy Tail Academy. Masuk kategory anime/manga, yaitu Fairy Tail.

Mayu: Mohon Reviewnya ya! Jangan Lupa! Kami terima dengan senang hati!


	5. Chapter 4

****Runa: Saya kembali! Banyak hambatan dalam proses pengerjaan chapter ini!

Rin: karena bermalas-malasan, dan bermain Project Diva hingga lupa mengerjakan fanfict ini.

Runa: memang, tetapi kini sudah tidak!

Len: Disclaimer please!

Lily:

**Perhatian!**

**Fanfiction ini milik Mashiro Runa**

**dan Vocaloid milik Crypton **

Runa: selamat menikmati!

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

"Rin? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Len. Akan kuberitahu kalian sesuatu. Nama asliku adalah Miku Hatsune, bukan Miku Hatsuko. Alasan nama klan atau nama keluargaku diubah? Alasannya hanya satu, yaitu karena keberadaan klan atau keluargaku terancam 'dihancurkan' oleh beberapa klan atau keluarga yang merupakan sekutu dari klan Kagamine itu. Makanya, kepala keluarga Hatsune, memutuskan untuk mengganti nama klan kami. Begitulah ceritanya.

"Ah... Tentu saja. Aku hanya sedikit pusing, nii-chan... Ups, aku salah bicara." Kata Rin Kagene, atau lebih tepatnya Rin Kagamine.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan truth or dare-nya! Rin, giliranmu memutar!" kataku sambil tersenyum. Rin memutar gunting tersebut, dan gunting itu kini ke arah Len. Sepertinya takdir memang berputar ya.

"Len, truth or dare? Kata Rin sambil tersenyum... Lebih tepatnya tersenyum mengerikan!

"Uhm... Truth saja deh.." Kata Len sambil ber'sweatdrop'.

"Aku pernah mendengar dari seorang temanku bahwa ada seorang playboy legendaris disini. Katakan kepadaku, Len. Berapa anak perempuan yang telah berpacaran denganmu? Waktu menjawabmu hanya ada 1 menit, dimulai dari sekarang!" Rin sudah mempersiapkan tongkatnya untuk mengancam Len, kurasa.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Apa?! Jahatnya, masa pertanyaannya begitu sih...

"Sekitar... 22 anak perempuan?" Kataku ragu-ragu. Jujur, aku tidak pernah menghitungnya.

"Baiklah... Giliranmu memutar, Len Kagamine!" Rin mengerikaaan! Aku segera memutar gunting yang ada di depanku, dan gunting itu kini menunjuk ke arah Mikuo.

"Mikuo! Sudah siap?" kataku. Aku melihat Mikuo hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, truth or-"

_Ting Tong Teng Tong_

Sial, waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Kini aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menggali informasi tentang Mikuo telah selesai! Sial sial sial!

"Ayo kembali ke kelas! Nanti kalau telat bisa berbahaya!" Kata Ted sambil berdiri dan pergi ke kelasnya, begitu pun dengan kami.

Ketika sudah beberapa lama di dalam kelas, aku sungguh sudah bosan. Pelajaran kami hanya diulang-ulang untuk persiapan ulangan tengah semester, padahal masih ada 3 bulan lagi sebelum ulangan tengah semester dilaksanakan. Tetapi bahan yang akan diujikan sangat banyak! Aku akan mendapat peringkat pertama tentunya. Aku penasaran, apakah Rin bisa menghadapinya? Kurasa bisa.

"Baiklah, kita akan membahas tentang pariwisata yang akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi!" Kata Luka-sensei, yang kebetulan menjadi wali kelas sementara karena wali kelas kami sedang di rumah sakit karena pingsan setelah bermabuk-mabukan dengan Haku-sensei.

"Kita akan menginap 4 hari 3 malam di villa pantai milik sekolah ini. Jadi kalian akan dibagi ke dalam beberapa kelompok. Kelompok kamarnya bebas tentunya." Semua murid dikelas ini langsung bersorak-sorak ramai, "dan tiap kamar terdiri atas 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan, atau 2 perempuan dan 1 laki-laki. karena anak laki-laki dan perempuannya sama banyak!" lanjut Luka-sensei. Semua perempuan dikelasku langsung panik, dan aku sudah tahu harus dengan siapa. Yaitu dengan Rin, lalu dengan... Siapa lagi ya? Aku sudah bingung dengan ini..

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Tidaaaaak! Aku sangat benci dengan acara menginap yang seperti ini! Aku bisa pingsan jika harus seperti ini! Aku baru saja masuk ke sekolah ini, sudah harus menginap dengan anak laki-laki!

"Khusus kelas ini, kepala sekolah memberikan pilihan yang sangat spesial dari antara semua kelas, yaitu..."aku mulai tengang. Semoga bukan yang mengerikan, "setiap kamar 1 anak perempuan dan 1 anak laki-laki!" Kiamat! Aku kiamat! Kenapa harus sepasang seperti itu sih?! Nanti bisa berbahaya! Apalagi kalau laki-lakinya mesum!

"Baiklah, kini ambil undian untuk menentukan pasangan kalian!" Aku mengambil kupon undian tersebut, dan aku mendapat nomor 1. Kira-kira siapa yang mendapat angka 1 juga ya?

"Rin-chan! Kau mendapat angka berapa?" Teto-chan menghampiriku. "Aku mendapatkan angka 1, kalau kamu?", "Aku mendapatkan angka 3, sekamar dengan Ted. Kalau angka 1... Berarti kamu sekamar Len!" Teto-chan mengatakannya dengan muka innocent! Apa-apaan tuh?!

"Rin sekamar denganku ya? Aku beruntung! Asiknyaa!" bagus, si tuan shota datang menghampiriku.

"Ya, tentu saja, shota!" aku menaikkan nada bicaraku kepadanya.

"Kau sendiri maniak jeruk!" katanya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka jeruk?! Kau sering mengintipku dirumahku ya?! MESUM!" aku menarik kerah baju shota itu, dan berteriak di depan telinganya. Aku yakin dia sakit hati dengan kata-kataku, hehehe.

"Rin! Ampuni saya!" dia langsung bersujud dihadapanku. Eh?!

Kelasku kini sudah sangat ribut. Untung Luka-sensei sedang ke kelas Haku-sensei. Beruntungnya aku... Dan 5 menit setelah itu, bel pulang berbunyi. Kini saatnya aku pulang! Aku akan membeli novel yang berjudul 'adolescence'. Aku pernah membaca novel itu dalam bahasa inggris, tetapi aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Makanya aku akan membeli yang berbahasa jepang.

"Rin-chan! Kita makan sama-sama yuk!" Miku dan Teto-chan menghampiriku.

"Ah maaf, tetapi aku harus ke toko buku untuk membeli novel dan alat tulis."

"Baiklah! Sampai bertemu besok!" mereka pergi meninggalkanku. Aku melihat jam taman yang kulewati dalam perjalanan ke toko buku. Kini sudah jam 5.30 sore ya..

_/Sekai de ichiban ohime sama/_

Handphoneku mendapat panggilan masuk dari tanteku, Lily Kaganemi

"_Rin! Hari ini Mayu-san datang loh! Cepatlah pulang, kita akan makan sukiyaki! Dan tantemu ini mau mengenalkan kepadamu saudara kembarmu yang ada di album foto kamarmu loh!"_ maksud foto yang ada di album foto kamarku itu foto aku dan keluarga kandungku ya?

"Baiklah. Aku akan sampai dirumah dalam 45 menit lagi."

"_tante menunggumu! Hati-hati dijalan ya!"_ setelah itu, tanteku mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Karena toko bukunya sudah dekat, aku langsung berlari ke toko buku tersebut dan membeli novel 'adolescence' itu. Novel itu cukup langka di toko buku daerah. Jadi aku harus membelinya di toko buku kota sebelah. Aku sungguh beruntung karena sekolahku di perbatasan antara 2 kota.

"Ah! Aku menemukan bukunya!" Aku mengambil novel tersebut dan melihat harganya. Dan harganya adalah 1.200 Yen. Uangku masih cukup untuk jatah uang jajan sebulan, jadi aku membelinya. Aku menghabiskan waktu yang cukup banyak untuk mencari novel tersebut. Namun saat perjalanan kembali pulang, aku melihat novel yang baru terbit. Tetapi novel itu untuk 18 tahun keatas. Jadi aku tidak akan membelinya, kecuali dibelikan sepupuku yang yandere itu.

"Rin-chan! Sedang apa?" itu Mikuo, dia menghampiriku dengan membawa kantung plastik yang berisikan... Daun bawang edisi terbatas?! Bahkan jeruk tidak ada yang edisi terbatas!

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumahku, setelah membeli novel yang kuincar selama ini."

"Ah! Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau Len itu pembuat fanfiction. Rated-nya lumayan sih.."

"Apa judulnya? Aku akan membacanya nanti."

"Judulnya _Spice!_. Itu yang baru dia buat. Masih ada 30 lagi kok." Tuan shota itu rupanya sungguh cerdas dalam membuat fancfiction ya...

"Baiklah! Sampai bertemu besok!" aku segera berlari pulang. Tanteku sangat benci kepada orang yang sering telat pulang ke rumah, seperti pamanku.

* * *

**Sesampainya di rumah...**

* * *

"Tadaima!" aku sungguh beruntung. Kalau aku telat 1 menit lagi, pasti ibuku akan marah.

"Okaeri, Rin! Makan malam sudah siap. Cepatlah berganti pakaian dan tante akan mengenalkanmu kepada saudara kembarmu." Secara mental, aku belum siap menghadapi ini. Tetapi aku harus bersikap normal atau tanteku akan mencurigaiku.

* * *

**15 menit kemudian**

* * *

"Aku selesai!" aku menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke ruang makanku, "jadi, siapa saudara kembarku." Tanyaku dengan wajah penuh keheranan.

"Dia sudah pulang duluan, Rin. Tetapi aku yakin kau akan segera mengetahuinya." Mayu mengatakannya sambil menyimpan kapaknya itu. "Kurasa kau akan terkejut dengan namanya."

"Aku tidak mau tahu siapa namanya. Tapi kurasa aku sedang dalam jatuh cinta terhadap seseorang." Aku mengatakannya. Jujur, sebenarnya aku merasa jantungku akan lepas ketika mencium Len tadi. Aku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, kurasa.

"Eh! Beritahu namanya! Tante mau tahu siapa calon kekasih keponakan tante!" tante ku dengan penasaran menanyakan itu. Mayu juga mengikuti kata-kata tanteku.

"Namanya... Len Kagamine... Tadi aku merasa seperti menyukainya saat menciumnya tadi."

Wajah mereka langsung tampak terkejut dan lesu. Aku heran kenapa itu terjadi.

"Rin, kau tidak boleh mencintainya sebagai laki-laki. Karena dia adalah... **Saudara kembarmu**." Kata tanteku.

_Kini aku tahu, perasaan yang kupunyai adalah perasaan 'suka' yang terlarang. Aku harus menyingkirkan perasaan ini, sebelum terlambat._

* * *

Runa: Bagaimana? Apa pendapat anda tentang chapter kali ini?

Rin: tolong berikan review ya!

Len: jangan lupa! nantika chapter selanjutnya!

Mayu dan Lily: *dalam mode chibi* continue!


End file.
